1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition, a resin mold and a method for producing the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, biodegradable resins such as aliphatic polyesters have attracted attention as biomass materials from the viewpoint of environmental protection.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a resin composition including: an aliphatic polyester; a second polymer compound other than the aliphatic polyester; and an organic phosphoric acid compound that has a phosphorus content of about 20% by mass or more.